ROTBTD Hogwarts Adventure
by FrostyBumblebeethe7th
Summary: The big four are sent to Hogwarts to learn magic and the remaining Guardians are to be teachers at the school. NO Romance. NO accents. Set after the movie&book ending. more based on the movies. During Harry's children's years.
1. Chapter 1

**My other story will be continued at some point but right now, I want to write something else as I have been reading lots of these and I wanted to put two together. This is my opinion on which houses they will be in and what teachers they are. I had this idea before I fell asleep so nothing special but it has been bugging me. If you want to know how the others met then read my other ROTBTD fanfic. No accents.**

**ROTBTD Hogwarts adventure**

**Chapter 1-Changing**

Jack tucked Jamie into bed and flew out of the window and onto his lake. He lay down and watched the night sky, when a ray of moonlight landed on his face and a voice whispered into his ear. "I would very much like it if you where to go to a school for witches and wizards, just so you can control your powers and gain some friends" said the voice "Moon?" guessed Jack "Yes" said Man in the moon "After all these years you finally talk to me but it's for some stupid school" growled Jack. "If I had talked to you in the first place then you wouldn't be who you are" replied MiM. "Fine, I'll go to your stupid school" said Jack. "Look, I'll put the others in the school as teachers if you like" offered MiM. "That'd be nice. But can you also give me my friends, I'd like someone who I already know in my classes" asked Jack. "Will do, and I'm guessing you'll want to be transferred to first year so you fit in?" guessed MiM "Spot on" answered Jack.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup's crystals bleeped, they answered. "Heya, can you come to the north pole? Like right now?" asked Jack, "Sure, but you better explain all of this" answered Hiccup for all of them.

North signalled for everyone to come to the North Pole immediately. A few moments later and everyone was there. "You better have a good reason for this North!" complained Bunny as he warmed himself up by the fire. "Hello again" said Tooth to the three teens sitting on the window sill with Jack sniggering about something that Jack said. "Guardians and friends, Manny has something to say" announced North. "I've decided that you are going to a school for witches and wizards for the next seven years. You will be placed in a random adoptive family for the summer or you will be given a house to live in. The adoptive family will be told that they are your only living relatives so they have to keep you. They will already know about the wizarding world. You will be sent letters to inform you more. You will have to drink these to make you human and the appropriate ages." Explained MiM. Eight bottles appeared labelled with their names on a nearby table. North handed them out. "All together?" Suggested Tooth, "On three" said Bunny "One, two, Three!" said North and they all drank theirs. They all shined brightly for a second and Jack felt himself shrinking. The light shrank away and revealed quite a sight. Bunny was tanned with messy hair. His tribal markings were now tattoos, and he wore a white t-shirt, blue dungarees splattered with paint and brown trainers. Sandy had the same hair and eyes, baggy, pale yellow top and bottoms like pyjamas and brown plimsolls. North stayed the same but was a bit younger and had short dark brown hair. Tooth had dark brown hair, and wore a gold rimmed white outfit with a hood over her head. It had long bell shaped sleeves and a slit in the skirt section of the outfit that showed off her slim legs decorated in feathered anklets and pink sandals. She had a massive blue belt around her waist and feathered necklace and earrings. Her pink eyes and eyelashes stayed the same. Rapunzel looked around eleven years old. Her hair was tied up in a bun decorated with pink ribbons, the rest of her hair fell down in her usual plaits but it looked shorter. Hiccup looked elven years old as well and Toothless was miniature and perched on his shoulder. Merida also looked eleven and her hair was shorter as well. Jack looked the same but around eleven years old and very hyperactive.

"Well, aren't we a bunch to look at" sniggered Merida, "Just a fair warning, Mum said that my moods changed a lot at this age" said Jack. "Sweetie, where's your staff" asked Tooth, Jack pulled a chain with a miniature staff on it from around his neck. "Why do you look like you need to run five laps around the North Pole?" asked Bunny, "Because I do bye!" said Jack as he ran off.

A blue mini bus appeared outside the North Pole. It was a flying mini bus. They all clambered in, Tooth was in the front seat next to North who was driving. Sandy and Bunny sat next to each other, with Rapunzel and Merida behind them. Jack and Hiccup sat at the back both of them looking very tired. North followed the instructions to a road called Privet drive. Hiccup was at the bottom of the road next to Rapunzel. Merida was next to Rapunzel and Jack was at number four privet drive. Tooth took each of them up to the door while the boys sung along to rock music and Sandy played an invisible guitar.

Tooth led Jack up to the door and knocked. A skinny woman came to the door with a scowl on her face. When she saw Tooth she put on a fake smile that most would believe, but not Jack. "Ah, you must be Jack Frost" she said ruffling his hair "I received a letter not too long ago. But we've only just moved back in. We have a son of our own over to help us he'd be very pleased to meet you" she said. "See, I said they'd be nice. Now you be good or I'll hunt you down!" she ordered. The lady took Jack by the hand as Tooth walked away and slammed the door.

"Now, you are to call me Aunt Petunia and my husband is Uncle Vernon nothing less" she said coldly. They walked into the living room to find two fat men eating chocolate. "Is this the boy? Oh no, he looks like Harry, and is a wizard you say? He is a copy of Harry! This will be a nightmare! Call me Uncle Vernon" he said in a rush. "Call me, Dudley okay" said Dudley through a mouthful of chocolate.

Jack had to live with those horrible people for the rest of the summer. His bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs that looked like someone else had lived there before. He found out that he could get skinnier then he was and even more tired as he was given less food and made to do chores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping**

A letter arrived at the Dursley's house addressed to Jack. The Dursleys knew better than to try to prevent him from reading it. He read it in his cupboard, "Maybe this won't be so bad" he muttered to himself. The letter told him to meet Bunny outside of the London underground and that he would be away from his 'family' for the rest of the year.

The Dursleys dropped him off outside the London underground and drove away as quickly as possible. "Bunny!" shouted Jack waving at the Australian who was leaning on a lamp post not too far away. "Hey, Frostbite. Follow me or Tooth will kill us both" he said. They walked up to a pub named 'The leaky cauldron' that nobody seemed to notice was there. The others were all waiting for them at a table next to a large table with about two family's happily chatting away to each other. They were given keys to their rooms and sent to bed.

Jack woke to Tooth Clicking her fingers above his head. "Come on, Brush your teeth and eat your breakfast so we can go shopping" she said in her usual bossy voice. Jack did as was told and met up with the others in the alley behind the pub. There was another big man about the same size as North there holding a pink umbrella. "Is that everybody? Then let's get going. The names Hagrid by the way" said Hagrid. A group of wizards and witches came through the door "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione here for first years as well?" asked Hagrid "Yep" said the red head, "Do you mind if we join you? I think it would be nice for the kids" said the girl who Jack guessed was Hermione. "Not at all, but we haven't been here before so we won't know where anything is" said Sandy making the four teens jump as he hadn't heard him speak before. "We'll show you around" said the guy with the glasses. Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the wall three times and the wall turned into archway.

"First off Olivanders for your wands" said Hermione pointing at a shop filled with boxes. "You guys, and girls go on and we'll be at the ice cream store" said Ron pointing at a shop. They walked into the shop. "Hello, here for your wands, I have your wands right here Professors" said an old man as he put four boxes on the table. They each opened a box and took their wands. North's was a dark brown with a tint of red in it. It had carvings of bells and trees that wound themselves up the wand not leaving a single bit untouched. Bunny's had many different colours splattered across the smooth stick. Sandy's was twisted in a tight spiral with a glass ball of his sand at the bottom. Tooth's had multi-coloured feathers intertwined with the wood. "Now, for your first wands. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard" he said as he walked into the corridors of the shop. "This might take a while so if you have stuff to do then go and come back in about an hour" said the man. The four left the shop and walked towards the white building at the end of the street.

"I've got this new batch of wands from all the way around the world" said Olivander as he dumped a huge box on the table. "Why don't you try some" he said offering a wand to Merida, she waved it and several plant pots smashed and she put it back in the box. "Keep on trying, one will want you" said Olivander. Eventually one sprayed red ribbons on the floor. It was Ebony with a dragon heartstring core, its handle had bear carvings on it. Rapunzel tried five wands until she got hers. It was cherry with a unicorn hair core, it had swirling patterns winding its way up the wood. Hiccup found his first time round. His was mahogany with a phoenix core, his had fire patterns marking the handle area. Olivander gave Jack one of his more prised wands that he knew he wasn't going to make again. Jacks was willow with a pure ice heart. It looked like the wood had been twisted around so you could see the ice inside as well as the bottom.

"Where to now?" asked Rapunzel, "Let's ask North" suggested Hiccup. The guardians walked up to them, "Just so I get this out of my head, we are needed over in the west so we can't go with you for another couple of years. But we can drop you of at kings cross, okay" said Tooth sounding a bit nervous. "That's cool" said Jack. "Let's get your stuff then" said Sandy.

"We set you up some bank accounts that we will top up for you" said North as they walked up the steps to the bank. "Just don't go crazy" added Bunny. They walked through the door and up to the grumpy looking goblin. "We'd like to access their vaults" said Bunny pointing to the children. "Do you have their keys?" asked the goblin. "Right here" said North dumping four silver keys on the desk. A goblin named Headache took them to their vaults.

Once they had more money they set about getting books and potions equipment. Jack had a snowy owl quill, Merida had a robin quill, Hiccup had a raven quill and Rapunzel had a golden eagle quill. The last thing on the list was the robes and the animals of choice. They stepped inside the robe shop to find a lovely old lady smiling at the counter. "Hello dearies, here for your first robes? Hogwarts I presume, come back here there's another lad getting his done" said the lady cheerily as she led them behind a curtain. A boy with pale blonde hair plastered to the back of his head was being measured. They stood on stools similar to the boys. "The names Draco Malfoy named after my father and pure blood, what's yours" said the boy. "Merida Dunbroch, half blood, my mother was a witch in secret" said Merida. "Hiccup Haddock, Half blood, my mother was a pure blood" explained Hiccup. "Rapunzel Corona, Pure blood" said Rapunzel. "Jack Frost, I have no magic on either side of my family" said Jack. "So you're a muggle born, what we call those without magic here" explained Draco.

They finally managed to get to the animal shop. Rapunzel already had Pascal and Toothless had been shrunken so he could be taken, so it was just Jack and Merida who wanted animals. Merida found a ginger, with white socks, cat. Jack found a Capuchin Monkey with a white face that was dressed in little brown trousers, a white puffy shirt and a red waistcoat.

They headed back to the leaky cauldron and their rooms. Tooth ordered them to go and pack for their first year at Hogwarts. They were made to brush their teeth a go to bed at eight o'clock as they would be up early.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Jack awoke when he heard footsteps enter his room, he had always been a light sleeper. He opened his eyes to find Sandy still in his slippers, slowly shuffling to his bed side. "I know your awake Jack. Tooth sent me to tell you to get up and pack your bags then you can come and eat. And brush your teeth!" he said sounding a lot like Tooth. Sandy went back to his room leaving Jack on his own. Jack hopped out of bed and put his school shirt on, then he put his blue hoodie on, which was now too big for him so it just hung on his small frame. He put on his school trousers and his crocs (rubber like shoes with holes dotted all around its top half). Jack finished packing and ran down the hall. As he passed the rooms he found that he was the only one ready. So he decided to have an apple and call that breakfast.

Jack stood on the overhang to where the pub connected to the rooms, watching as several people in green uniforms sent spell's at each other. A boy with hair like Draco's ran passed him and snatched something from around his neck. Draco. emerged from the commotion and ran to the boy's side. "If you're just going to stand there gaping then I might as well introduce myself, the names Scorpio Malfoy. The boy who is richer, smarter and better looking than you" he said causing Draco to crack up. But Jack was barely listening as he had just noticed what Scorpio had taken. "Oh, so are we a girl now? Wouldn't want you to be laughed at for wearing necklaces in school now" teased Scorpio as his hand hovered over a cauldron leaking purple stuff. "What's all the commotion out here?" asked North as he walked in with the others behind him. He looked around at the scene in front of him. Several green robed wizards were battling, a boy about Jack's age and a boy a bit older were holding a chain over a cauldron of purple liquid. Jack was giving them a look that could kill and Jack's monkey was jumping at the boy's feet.

The others came out of their rooms to find the cause of the noise outside. Rapunzel was the first one to react, she used her hair as a whip and yanked the chain from the boy's hand. The boys didn't seem to notice until a small ball of fire smacked into each of their faces, giving both of them a slight tinge in their hair. "Freak's!" yelled Scorpio and ran shouting to his father with his brother at his heal. Rapunzel handed Jack his staff, he put it around his neck and tucked it under his top.

Jack seemed to forget about the incident after he had got an ice cream and had a chat with the other three. North drove them to Kings Cross Station and helped them with their bags. "See you next summer" said Tooth leaning out of the window. The four waved them goodbye and headed into the Station.

"Well what do we do? There isn't a platform 9 ¾ to get to" said Merida looking at the ticket to make sure she read it correctly. "Don't look at me!" said Jack, "Well, you do know more about magic than we do" admitted Hiccup leaning on his trolley. Jack's monkey, now called Tracy, Rattled its bars and pointed at the two boys who had walked up a couple of feet away. Jack scowled, it was Scorpio and Draco with their parents. The one who Jack guessed was their father looked almost exactly like Scorpio and Draco.

The four followed them all the way to platform 9 and 10 but they just disappeared. "Where'd they go?" asked Merida. "Jack?" said Rapunzel "I don't know!" said Jack getting slightly annoyed. "So many muggles" complained a man with red hair. "Um, excuse me?" said Hiccup, "Not now kid" said the man ushering him away. "What's the matter?" said a lady with wavy dark hair. "Hey, you're the people who were at the pub!" realised Rapunzel. "Well, I'm Hermione and that's my husband Ron. I made him get up early so he's bit grumpy" said Hermione. "We were wondering if you could tell us how to get to platform 9 ¾" said Merida. "You see that wall? Walk straight at it, you might want to make it a run if your nervous" said Hermione. Jack went first, he ran straight through the wall and out the other side.

"Whoa" was all Hiccup could say. They stood in front of a red steam engine with hundreds of wizards and witches piling on. "Come on guys!" said Merida as she ran off into the crowd. "Hey wait up!" called Jack to Merida.

"Guys, don't you think we should be getting on the train?" complained Rapunzel. "We could get the best seats on the train" said Rapunzel. Rapunzel eventually coaxed them on the train. They took an empty room in the middle of the train. They sat chatting for the entire journey until they made it to Hogsmead station. They all got off of the train and stood huddled together against the fence. "First years, first years this way" said a massive man with a light in his hand. The four made their way over to him. "Careful now, it's a bit slippery under foot" warned the man. They clambered into boats in twos. Merida and Rapunzel were in one, while Jack and Hiccup were in another. They sailed through a veil of vines and weeds. On the other side there was some sort of dock big enough for hundreds of boats.

A lady dressed in a green robe and a pointed green witch's hat led them up several stairs and told them to stay put. "I don't know why I agreed for to do this" moaned Hiccup, log at his shoes. "Why?" asked Merida. "It gives him another chance to be publically humiliated" explained Jack. "How do you know that?" asked Rapunzel. "We have a lot of boy's game nights" admitted Jack. "Well you've already been humiliated like, fifteen thousand times. This isn't going to be as bad as the other times" said Merida trying, but failing to comfort him. The massive doors ahead of them opened revealing quite a sight.


End file.
